Pirate Preschool!
by whyistherumgone
Summary: Ever wonder what pirate preschool would be like? Well, here it is! follow your favorite PotC charactes through preschool! Please R&R!
1. Snacktime

Author's note: This is a story about the PotC pirates when they were in pre-school. I wrote this with my friend in L.A. lol. She would like me to mention her as broken angel. I would like to call her gaarafangirl. lol. Enjoy!

It was snack time at the Pirate pre-school. Jack was sitting on his chair staring at his goldfish and applesauce. Slowly, a plan formed in his little, devious mind. He reached for Barbossa's pudding. He quickly grabbed it. He turned to face the back of little Will's head. He stuck his spoon into the pudding, pulled it back, aimed….and released.

"Fire!" he yelled triumphantly as the pudding flew through the air, landing on Will's head.

Once he realized this, little Will burst into tears. Little Davy Jones was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically as he held his stuffed octopus tightly.

More pudding came flying through the air and hit Davy right between the eyes. Jack was now the one laughing.

Davy Jones chucked his small stuffed octopus at Jack's head.

"Attack!" he screamed. The octopus bounced harmlessly off Jack's head with a small 'squeak'.

Now, you might, at this time, be wondering where the teacher is during this…pudding battle. He was in the corner, being tied to a chair by little Gibbs and little Marty. Little Cotton was sitting in the corner with an egg in between his hands as he tried to make it hatch. He was watching as Barbossa chased Jack around the room, trying to get his pudding back.

"This is the day you will always remember as the day that you _almost _caught _Captain _Jack Sparrow!" Jack called looking behind him. Unfortunately, you should never look behind you while running away. Poor little Jack ran straight into a wall and fell onto his back.

"AHHHHHHH!!" he cried as his hat covered his eyes, of course, the hat was ten times too big for him.

"You aren't a captain." teased Barbossa.

"I'M BLIND!" he screamed, frantically clawing at the hat to try and remove it from his eyes.

Barbossa began laughing hysterically. Davy Jones soon joined him. Despite Elizabeth's attempts to stop Will from crying, he continued to cry. And cry. And cry. And so on and so forth.

Elizabeth stormed over to Jack who was still "blinded" on the floor. She pulled Jack's hat down further.

"Great! Now I can't see OR breathe!" Jack yelled as he continued to try and get his hat off. Barbossa and Davy were now rolling on the floor, laughing. Elizabeth poked Jack on the shoulder. He stopped moving,

"COOTIES!!!!" he stood up and ran across the room, knocking down chairs and desks as he went.

"You're so immature!" she yelled after Jack.

"I know you are but what am I!" he laughed, as he continued to attempt to get his hat off.

Elizabeth walked over to Barbossa and Davy Jones.

"Why didn't you help Will?" she demanded.

Little Barbossa answered, "Simply, we couldn't breathe."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"We were laughing too hard." Barbossa answered. They burst into more laughter. An idea popped into Elizabeth's head. She grabbed the stuffed octopus and fled. Davy Jones burst into tears.

"SKIPPY!" he cried.

"Watch it or Skippy gets it." Elizabeth said, dangling it out the window.

Jack, who had been helped with his hat by Cotton (who was still cradling the egg), looked at Elizabeth.

"Where have you been all my life?"

Elizabeth spoke one word. "Ew." Jack smiled

There was a cracking sound and Cotton let out a triumphant squeak. The parrot egg had hatched. He cradled it in his arms as he left the room. It was quiet for a moment. Then, Will, once again, burst into tears. This scared Elizabeth so she dropped Davy's beloved Skippy out the window.

Davy Jones screamed and lunged himself at the window. Barbossa held him back. Jack began laughing insanely at Davy. Will continued to cry. Gibbs and Marty watched. And the teacher struggled against the ropes tying him to the chair.

The wail of a fire alarm rang through the classroom. Everyone looked up at the flashing lights.

"Jack, what did you do this time?" demanded Elizabeth.

"Nothing." Jack said as he attempted an innocent face.

"Yeah right." mumbled Will. Jack stuck his tongue out at him. Will did likewise.

"We should probably leave." Elizabeth suggested as the fire alarm continued to sound. They all agreed and left the room, leaving the teacher alone.

XxXxXxXxX

The teacher sat in the middle of the dark classroom

"Hello? Anyone there? I'm cold. And hungry. I have to go to the bathroom….never mind.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it! I'm seeing fake sword fights in the future. lol. The next chapter should be up by Saturday maybe Friday. Of course, if we have a snow day I won't be able to put it up until next week. lol.


	2. The new kids

Author's note: sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up. The next one should be longer.The friend who helped write this got a pen name! HUZZAH! Lol. Its Doomed angel. Read her stories!

I don't own PotC. But one day. You'll see. lol

Norrington walked into the pre-school to find his class misbehaving in one way or another. Jack had one tentacle of Skippy and Davy Jones had the other as they played tug-of-war with it.

"Give him back!" Davy cried.

"Never!" Jack yelled.

Will was crying. As usual. For no apparent reason. As usual. Cotton was rocking his new baby parrot to sleep in his arms. Elizabeth was chasing after Barbossa trying to get Will's 'blankie' back. Barbossa was screaming,

"AHHHHH! COOTIES! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

Norrington stared at his misbehaving class in awe.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he said to himself.

Little Gibbs and Marty looked at each other slyly and ran to Jack.

"Should we get the rope boss?" asked Marty as he pointed to Norrington.

"Not yet." Jack said, a devilish gleam in his eyes. " Let's see how far he can bend before he breaks."

Norrington called out, "Class!" No reply. "Class!!" Nothing. "I said: CLASS PAY ATTENTION!!!" Everyone stared at him.

Will began crying again. "Waaaaahhhhhh!!!"

"Now look at what you've done." Elizabeth glared at Norrington.

Cotton's parrot began squawking. "squawk You made the wuss cry! You made the wuss cry! squawk "

Norrington felt a small tug against his leg. He looked down to see the two small faces of the new children. One of them was a dark skinned girl who wore a tattered dress with a doll tied around her waist. It was little Tia Dalma.

The other looked at him sheepishly and wore, what looked to be, an officers uniform. It was little Cutler Beckett.

Jack looked at the two new students and grinned evilly. He took out a flashlight and shined it on his face.

"Muhuhaha...ha!"

Will took one look at Tia Dalma and burst into tears. Tia Dalma smiled and waved at Will. This only made him cry harder.

Norrington cleared his throat. "Umm. These are our new students, Cutler Beckett and Tia Dalma. Be _nice._" He looked at Jack as he said this.

"Of course." Jack said innocently. But behind his back, his fingers were crossed.

Next chapter should be up soon! Don't worry. Will won't cry as much. lol. Please review:)


End file.
